


Adventures of Being Dead

by jetblock



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Blood and Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Memory Loss, No Beta read we die like men, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, alternative universe- no trolls, alternative universe- reapers' game, at least to the best of my abilities, i basically took elements of twewy and smushed it together with toa characters, ill try to explain everything dw, nothing too graphic but its there, they dont know shit!!, this is super self indulgent but fuck you i do what i want, u dont need to know twewy but it helps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetblock/pseuds/jetblock
Summary: Waking up passed out in an alley is definitely not the way Jim expected his day to go, but he has bigger concerns as he is thrown into another side of Arcadia filled to the brim with danger at every corner. Allied with two classmates he knows nothing of, they have seven days to survive and maybe learn what it means to be alive.The twewy au no one wanted, but i wrote it so its here ig??
Relationships: Toby Domzalski & Jim Lake Jr. & Claire Nuñez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. the headache begins

**Author's Note:**

> babys 1st fic, so if y'all see any mistakes please tell me, as i have no idea what im doing

_ "Jim!" _

_ "Jim watch out!" _

A cold sensation ran through his body, snapping him back to reality.

* * *

_ Running. _

_ I am running. _

_ Why am I running again? _

Jim's surroundings are blurry, shapes bleeding unto each other as he speeds past, making his head hurt when he tries to focus on one shape for too long. Which doesn't help with the killer headache he already has.

But the headache doesn't matter, when he's running as fast as he can. He doesn't really know why he is running, but there's a deep fear in his chest that tells him to keep running or else  _ it _ will get him. What  _ it _ is he isn't really sure of either, but if his flight instinct is telling him to run, he's sure as fuck going to run like he's never ran before.

There's another person running alongside him also, but just like the buildings he's blurry and hard to look at. Well he's pretty sure the person next to him is a he, although he's just an orange blob at the moment, but before he can confirm it a horrible screech rings through the air, making him stumble in his steps. The feeling that something is wrong multiplies by ten, as the source of the horrible screeching makes itself known.

The screeching is coming from dead ahead, where a different person is standing, well they're mostly a purple blur as well just like Orange back there, but they look human enough. The screeching, or screaming as he realizes, is coming from this new person who is- getting attacked by  _ frogs _ ?!

Unlike everything else, the weird frogs, if that's what they are, are crystal clear, leaving everything that is definitely not  _ right _ to be shown for the whole world to see in HD definition. Whole body parts are disfigured and shaped into forms that are definitely not physically possible. The texture of their skin morphs from mucous frog flesh, to smooth angular shapes that looks metallic. In fact it looks like whole parts of the animal were made by a tattoo artist, as if the drawing itself came to life and started walking around. All around not normal nor natural. Not to say that these frogs are huge, being closer to the size of a large dog.

"What the actual fuck?!", Orange voices Jim's exact thoughts. What kind of secret laboratory did these huge frogs came from, and why in the world are their claws shaped like  _ that _ ? _.  _ Purple notices the two of them, and goes to yell at them.

"Stop staring, and help me out-!", they yell out before being cut off by the frogs. While they were distracted, a stray frog had leaped towards them, sharp twisted claws ripping through their sleeve, digging into their skin. Another scream cuts through the air, as both boys rush to help Purple out. 

Before they even reached them, an earth-shaking growl comes from behind them, stopping them right in their tracks. Jim’s mind decides that this is the perfect moment to remember why he was even running in the first place, as he feels heavy steps coming from behind them. Even the frogs stop their assault, as they all slowly turn to face where the new noise is coming from. They are faced with the biggest fucking bear that Jim's ever seen in his life.  _ What is the fucking deal with these huge ass animals?! _

__ The two front paws of the bear are replaced with sharp shapes, with the same tattoo shaped metallic material, stretching all the way to shoulders. The bear roars at the group, displaying rows of teeth that could easily rip them to shreds in a manner of seconds. A comedic gulp is heard, as Jim feels his companions tense up, no doubt saying their final prayers.

Luckily the entrance of the bear distracted the frogs, allowing a limited opening to escape. Taking the opportunity, Jim grabs the hands of the people next to him, making a run for it, with both frogs and bear giving chase.

They ran through unfamiliar streets, dodging trash cans, hoping to lose their pursuers. Jim’s legs are burning with the effort, and he regrets his decision of not working out. His head is also burning up, as all the physical strain combined with the stress makes the pounding in his head get worse.

"It's no use! We aren't fast enough to lose them!"- He hears Orange say, voice full of distress. Jim knows he's right, so much running was starting to take its toll, not to say one of them was injured. But he isn't going to stop anytime soon, as the frightening image of the bear a few feet away from them gives him enough motivation to push through his exhaustion. He really doesn't want to know what getting mauled by a bear would feel like, thank you very much.

"There's an alley up ahead! Maybe we can lose them there!", Purble yelled, pointing towards a gap between two buildings. The contrast between the gap and the buildings around it was clearly noticeable, as it appeared like a black void surrounded by constantly moving blurred colors. It beckoned towards them, and like moths to a flame, they fled towards it. They continued to run through the claustrophobic space, dodging and turning this way and that way until they ran face-straight towards a dead end.

Frustration and anxiety ran deep through Jim’s whole being, muddling his mind until it was all he could think about. He was trapped and in the verge of having a panic attack, but was snapped out of it by the sound of heavy steps and the slap of webbed talons on concrete. Another low growl was heard, and as they turned they discovered that the only exit was being blocked by the hell-bent animals intent on killing them. He was running out of time and ideas, and he had trapped them all inside the cramped space of the alley. The creatures, knowing they had trapped their prey, approached slowly towards the three panicking teenagers, malice clear on their golden eyes. Golden eyes that paralyzed Jim as a clawed arm rose, perfectly aligned with his chest. Golden eyes that reflected perfectly as they tore through fabric and flesh, ripping through muscle as it were paper. Golden eyes that reflected their cold red claws and flashing gnashing teeth.

He was snapped out of his trance as excruciating pain shook his body and he fell to the floor. He could feel every inch of torn skin and exposed muscle, how warm blood soaked into his shirt and jacket, and how it stuck to him. Pain along with all his thoughts came rushing into his head, and the bad headache he had truly turned killer, as he saw through blurred vision those stained claws approach once again towards him. He could faintly hear Orange and Purple yelling and screaming behind him, but it soon turned to static as he made eye contact with the thing again. 

**_"I promise, I will never leave you"_ **

_ "JIM!" _

_ "JIM WATCH OUT!" _

Once again it prepared to attack, and once again he was powerless to stop it from tearing deeper into his chest and neck. He could feel as blood clogged his throat and lungs, how his own screaming turned into wet gasps that left him choking and desperate for air. The shock that ran along with his blood, flowing everywhere, numbed everything. He couldn't feel anymore, and as his breathing grew labored and ragged, his final and only thought was of the promise he had made to someone long ago. As his vision grew dark, dread rose within what little consciousness he had left. Dread that wasn't at the fact that he's definitely dying, but dread at the fact he'll never be able to apologize to her. Apologize at the fact that Jim did the same thing that  _ man _ did.

He had just broken his promise, and had abandoned her.

* * *

Jim awoke with a panicked gasp, and he scrambled to get away from the monsters until his back was met with a wall. His mind was rushing and his whole body shook with pain. His lungs and throat burned with the sensation that he was drowning, and they protested with each breath he took. His clothes were soaked, but he was too panicked to check from what they were drenched with. He jammed his eyes shut as he tried to focus his mind on breathing, doing his best to ignore the phantom pain that lingered through his frame. 

_ "Imokayimokayimokayimokay" _ , He desperately repeated in his head, as he forced himself to take in slow breaths.  _ "It's just a horrible nightmare, it's not real, _ **_I'm okay_ ** _ ". _

Slowly his body stopped shaking, and sound and the sense of touch returned. With the return of his basic bodily functions back, the realization that he definitely wasn't in his bedroom slapped him hard. Rushing to stop his minds from panicking again, he focused on trying to figure out his surroundings without opening his eyes. The first thing he discovered was that he was sitting on a hard, rocky substance. Definitely concrete. He could also feel as droplets of water hit his skin and soaked into his clothes and hair. The sounds of traffic also faintly traveled through the air. Okay. Great. He had passed out outside and was now sitting on the floor in what was possibly a random alley, completely soaked from the rain. Fantastic.

He opens his eyes, careful of not making his head spin even more as he slowly takes in his surroundings. His suspicion of being outside in an alley was unfortunately confirmed as he takes in the rundown alley he woke up in, barely illuminated by the stray rays of sunlight that managed to sneak past the clouds. As he stands up, he tries to recall what in the world he was doing out here, but his headache comes back vengefully as he tries to remember anything past him regaining consciousness. Giving up, he shakes the last ember of fear from the nightmare he rather forget, and sets out in search of someone that could help him. As his hands brush past his pockets, they bump past something inside. He takes out what appears to be his phone and a couple of pins. His phone appears to be fine surface wise, but he discovers that almost all of his apps appear to be corrupted, as they wouldn't open without freaking out and crashing, not to say there was absolutely no signal around. Disappointed that his phone got fried by the rain, he pockets the phone and inspects the pins instead. The first pin is a small, round metal one, painted black with what appears to be a stylized skull in the middle. The second one is a metallic gray, with intricate details surrounding a small blue stone. Way too fancy looking for him not to remember getting it, and it looked more like a miniature amulet than a pin. He had no recollection of ever getting those pins, but figuring out what he was doing passed out in an alley is much more of a priority to him than freaking out about a couple of pins.

Exiting the alley he found himself in an unfamiliar part of town that was completely deserted. It appeared to be early in the morning for any businesses to be open, as every building stood dark and quiet. Definitely not creepy at all. Walking slowly he searched for any clues that would shed light to where he's at, or any place that would shelter him from the rain. As he rounded the corner of a building, he heard the faint scratching of nails on concrete behind him. He warily glanced behind him, but continued to walk when nothing made itself present, totally unaware of the pair of eyes that stalked him from the shadows. 

When he heard the sound again, closer this time, a shiver traveled through his spine and images of his earlier nightmare surfaced his mind. He quickly turned around, this time making sure to carefully examine any sketchy looking places that could potentially be hiding an axe-wielding murder. It wasn't like he was paranoid or anything, but after having his fair share of outright insane things happening to him so far, he wasn't taking any chances. As he glances through the street he notices movement coming from the inside of a storm drain across him, barely noticeable by the dark shadows.

Gathering all his courage, he crouches until he is able to peer inside. It is as dark as before, but as he goes to stand up, golden blank eyes appear, startling him so hard he falls flat on his rear. Shaking away his initial surprise, he notices the pair of eyes transform into four, then six and so on until the whole drain is illuminated by a dozen of golden eyeballs. The bright color sends him reeling back to his dream, of the same eyes hunting him down and cruel claws digging into him. He scrambles to get up as webbed talons start to crawl at the floor. He sees as the frogs from before start to push themselves from the drain, their wet bodies reflecting the street lights, surrounding them in an eerie silhouette.

He breaks into a sprint cursing everything that led him to be in this position. Just his luck to have the murderous frogs from his dream-  _ can it even be considered a dream anymore?! Memory?! Whatever!  _ \- chase him again, and if the dream was real then he knows from first hand experience that he definitely does not want to mess with them again. But it appears that the hellish creatures are not done messing with him, as he hears the slap of their bodies on the wet concrete behind him, causing him to run even faster without a care in the world to where he is even going.

Amidst his panic he has half a second to notice two distinctly shaped objects running straight at him from both sides, before he crashes rather painfully into them. The force of the crash knocks him from his feet, and as he falls to the floor he sees as the whole world grows white.


	2. Who says pins aren't trendy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole quarantine stuff is kicking my ass, like I took writing as a way to pass the time and I hate writing aaa  
> Also sorry is the writing style jumps around, im still searching for a style that suits me
> 
> Side note, dont expect regular updates, im writing this at my own pace.

Toby’s day has not been good so far to say the least. Waking up in the middle of the street completely wet from the rain, with absolutely no memory of anything was freaky in itself. Not to say the bizarre dream had that left him feeling scared, like back when he was a little kid watching the first Danger House. Not to say his phone was busted,  _ again _ . Things had just gone downhill when the freaky frogs from his supposed dream came back and started chasing him.

So there he was, running for his life from what he could only describe as frogs that dug the tribal aesthetic of tattoos way too much. Looking back at the situation, he should have definitely have watched where he was going, as he currently laid in his back, disoriented after being crashed into from both sides. He had little time to gather his bearings before the area surrounding him flashed with light so bright he had to shut his eyes. So yeah, today has not been awesome-sauce.

“C’mon! You two need to get up unless you want to become frog chow!”, an exasperated voice snaps him from his dizzy state. Squinting he sees a hand being shoved into his vision. As he takes the hand to pull himself up, he notices that the hand is attached to a vaguely familiar girl, no doubt one of his classmates. Purple he dubs, fitting as most of her wardrobe is purple. He also notices that she is also offering her other hand to a tall lanky boy, that was also knocked over from the crash no doubt. The boy is also vaguely familiar, but he’s pulled to his feet before he can recall where he’s seen the boy before, the girl clearly growing impatient by Toby’s slow response.

“What in the wo-”, Toby starts before being rather rudely interrupted.

“No time, you two need to help me take out these things now before more come!” She yells back at them, as she adopts a fighting stance, while taking something out he cant make out from her pocket. Her whole frame radiating frustration and anticipation, her wet hair clinging to her face, framing it to look wild. Toby snaps his mouth shut, not wanting to antagonize her any further.

“And how in the world are we supposed to do that?! We’re completely defenseless! Not to say these things are huge!”, the other boy yells out before yelping rather loudly. Toby turns around to discover the frogs have surrounded them all while they were bickering to each other.

“What?! Of course we’re not, what do you think the pins are for?!” Purple yells out as she dodges a frog that had leaped at her. Toby realizes the object she had pulled from before was a small white pin.  _ Is she crazy?! What are pins supposed to do here?! Pins aren’t even trendy right now anyways!  _

“Pins?! How the fuck are pins supposed to help us right now!”

“Watch and learn, short stack”, She replies, throwing a smirk to the two confused boys, before extending her arm that is clutching the pin outwards dramatically. No doubt a theater kid. But before Toby can make fun at the rather ridiculous action, her arm glows a bright purple, as the pin transforms into the coolest staff Toby has ever seen in his life.

“See? Not defenseless now, are we?” she says while laughing at the flabbergasted expressions both boys have adopted, all while shooting a frog back with a blast from the tip of her staff.

“Wait wait wait! You mean to tell me these pins can transform?! What in the actual fuck is going on?!” Tall boy says while biting back a groan, no doubt seriously questioning the world. Toby would join him, but the genuine excitement he feels as he dugs in his pocket for his own pin takes over his mind. Not to say the frogs that have surrounded them are still there, an issue far more important than questioning one’s entire world view and sanity.

“Enough with the existential crisis man! Now how about we even the score!” Toby excitably yells back, as he finally finds the bright orange pin in his back pocket. Pulling out, he mimics the same gesture he saw from Purple, just as dramatically as she did. His excitement is rewarded, as the pin grows a bright orange, before growing and transforming in a flash. The pin in his hand is replaced by the coolest war hammer Toby’s ever seen. The hammer end looks like it was forged from amber, emitting a soft orange glow, with a bronze handle with intricate details carved all around it. Definitely the definition of awesome-sauce. Lifting the hammer over his shoulder with a huff, Toby joins Purple in the front lines, ready to re-enact revenge on these froggies.

“Now that’s what I’m talking about!” Purple laughs back, as they both jump to attack back.

* * *

  
Claire was frustrated to say the least. She was searching for any suitable game partners before she was found by the strange frogs again and had to make a run for it. She couldn't find anyone as the streets were completely empty. Either she had taken too long and everyone had already gotten partnered, or worse, they had all gotten erased already. After running a few blocks she finally spotted another player ahead of her. He was tall and skinny, and didn't really look like someone who knew how to fight, but she was getting desperate and anyone would have to suffice at this point. She also spotted someone else running towards the boy, no doubt also wanting to partner up with him. Like hell she was going to lose her only chance of survival, so she forced herself to run even faster, aware of the closing distance between all three of them and the creatures chasing her.

It definitely wasn't Claire’s day, as all three of them crashed painfully into each other at the same time. But that didn’t matter when the tell-tale flash of light dictating the valid creation of a pact tore through the air. With whom she created a pact with also grew irrelevant, as her pursuers had finally caught up with her, as well as the ones that were chasing the two boys. Jumping to her feet she offers her hands to the two boys disoriented in the ground, frustrated with them for wasting time while their lives are literally on the line.

She barks at them to get up, while keeping a mental note to later apologize for her annoyance. Manner had to wait for later, but right now she had frogs to send into oblivion. Just her luck that both boys had to waste even more time looking at her like she’d grown a second head, while she’d tried to explain that ‘yes, the pins were going to help them out’.  _ Did they pay any attention at all when they were told the rules and instructions of the game? Instructions that clearly explained all of this before?? Sure, most of what happened back then is fuzzy, but one would think they would retain vital information that could literaly save their lives??  _ But it was funny to see their faces after she activated her pin, which transformed into the staff she was currently using to erase all these frogs, with the help of the shorter boy who got around his initial shock fairly fast, and was now using his own pin-turned-warhammer to crush the frogs into static. 

The taller boy seemingly snapping from his small breakdown, fished for his own pin after she’d fired at a frog near his feet that had gotten too close for comfort. She saw how his pin glowed a bright blue as it transformed into a broad sword.  _ Finally _ . As good as they were doing, the frogs still outnumbered them and they needed the extra help.

“A sword?! Dude that’s so cool!” she’d hear the shorter boy exclaim.

“Come and join the fun, the sooner we erase these things, the sooner we can get going.” she added, grunting with the effort to block one of the assaults. She was not used to fighting in general, especially not with a magic staff, so her craftsmanship was a little sloppy to say the least.

“Uhh sure, let me just figure out how to use this thing” he replied, voice straining with effort as he tried to lift the sword into what he concluded was a ‘decent’ fighting stance. He was shaking a little bit but held his ground as he lifted the sword to swing at the nearest frog. As he swung, the blade met the frog in the air, cutting easily through it as the frog literally faded into static. The force behind the blow left him stumbling in his stance, but he regained his balance before he fell to the floor.

All three of them continued to block and dodge, attacking any frog that got too close to any of them. Slowly the last of the frogs was erased, as the shorter boy lifted his hammer from the vanishing remains of the crushed frog. They were shaking with the effort of wielding such weapons they were clearly not used to, and Claire noticed fortunately that none of them was injured too bad, just a few scrapes and bruises. Good. She definitely didn't want to get erased on the first day.

“Okay, now that's taken care of; anyone wants to explain to me what the fuck is going on?!”

She was shaken from her momentary feeling of peace from the exhausted yell coming from the tall kid. Now that her attention wasn’t consumed by the need to survive, she was able to get a good look at him. He wore a blue jacket, that was currently not doing anything to protect him from the elements as it was completely drenched with water. He also wore jeans that were torn at the knees, no doubt from the attack they endured. In general he gave her familiar vibes, but she couldn't for the life of her conclude from where she might know him from. He looked to be around her age, so she must have seen him walking around in school. But a distinct gut feeling told her that he wasn't some rando at school, but if not, then from where?

“Uhh, yeah, I'm with him. What is going on and how did you know that the pins could do that? What were those frogs and why are they like that? Also what was up with the light show earlier on?” The shorter boy rambled. He wore a light orange button-up, underneath a knitted maroon vest. His shirt was clumsily tucked into his khaki colored pants, white sneakers completing the whole look. His clothes also had small rips all over, and mud caked his shoes and part of his pants. Claire was sure she didn't look any better than them, as she could feel a small gash in her arm bleed through her sweater. Her good Papa Skull sweater. Fudgeknuckle. The boy also gave her the same familiar vibes as the other boy did, but decided to explore the issue later to save herself the headache.

“Okay first of all, how about we do introductions? Tell me your name and I’ll tell you what I know. I’ll go first, my name is Claire Nuñez, now you go” She says while pointing at the taller of the two boys, gathering her thoughts while thinking of a way to describe everything she knows while also processing the events so far, making sure she isn't having a crazy elaborate dream. Oh how she wishes this was a dream, and not reality.

“Jim. Jim Lake Jr.” Jim’s response is slow, as the words he’s saying were foreign to him, the expression on his face showing the clear effort of recalling his name. Strange.

“Okay, how about you?” she asks the shorter one this time, making another mental note to question Jim and his memory.

“Toby Domzalski. But you can just call me Toby” He responds easily, unlike Jim back there who is still frowning at himself.

“Okay Toby, Jim-” She breathes in. Boy was this going to take a hot minute.”To answer your questions, I know that we are currently playing what they called the Reapers’ Game. What the Reapers’ Game exactly is I don’t really know, and why we are playing this I don’t know either. I just know that the game is supposedly seven days long. I also know that if you get disqualified, or erased then it’s bad, and for how bad it’s goodbye world levels of bad. Or at least that was the impression I got. As for the pins, they were briefly explained when the game was initiated. My memory is fuzzy when it comes to that so don't expect me to give you a clear description of what happened. My guess on the frogs is as good as yours, so moving on. As for the ‘light show’, that was the indicator that a pact between players was successfully made. From the debriefing, pacts are what allow players to successfully play the game as they allow players to activate their pins. Players without a pact are basically dead meat, as they become targets for creatures like those frogs back there. Pacts are usually between two players, but as we were all able to use our pins, I guess we made a pact between all of us. Any questions?” She concluded her rushed explanation, as she looked at the two confused boys. Maybe she should’ve spoken slower.

“You're kidding, right?” Jim said, looking at her like she lost her mind. “What you just said is completely ridiculous, not to say absurd.”

“Really? You just woke up in the streets of Arcadia I’m guessing, got attacked by huge frogs with physically impossible height and body parts,  _ used _ a freaking sword that came from a pin, and you’re saying I’m lying? Really now?” She stared right at him, brows furrowed perfectly into a straight line. He at least had the self-awareness to look sheepish.

“ _ Okaay, _ I don’t want to interrupt, but who are they?” Toby said, stepping in front of Jim to save him from future embarrassment. 

“They? Well i'm not really sure, but I remember that they had these  _ wings _ ,” Claire said while drifting off in thought.  _ If she could only remember. _

“Wings?” Toby repeated, looking pensive.

“Yeah, wings. They were huge, and black. Now that I think about it, they looked to be made from the same stuff the frogs legs were made out of, y’know, the fucked up legs that look like they could rip you to shreds?” She said, before the synchronized sound of their phones stole her attention. Interesting, she thought it was broken after it didn't want to load any of her apps.

Crossing glances, the three took out their phones, wearily opening them to discover they had all been sent a text from an unknown user. Looking at the user, they were met with a corrupted number. Fun. They all had the same the same message attached to them as well:

_ Erase the Noise from Arcadia’s Museum _

_ You have 180 minutes _

_ Fail and face Erasure _

_ -The Reapers _

“Think I’m kidding now?” Clare said, mostly to calm her heart that was threatening to explode.

Before any of them could respond further to the cryptic text, a sharp pain shot through their right hand. Checking her hand, Claire was met with the chilling site of a blood red timer in her palm, counting down past 180 minutes. 

The game had just begun.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaay, wild  
> Here's some basic notes about twewy that should help y'all:  
> The Reapers' Game is a competition between people (players) to see who gets a second chance at life (spoiler alert but these kids dead rip). To enter this game you have to be chosen by a reaper (I'll explain what they are later) who deem you worthy of a second chance. To enter the game you also need to give what is most valued to you as an entry fee (I'll let you guess what the kids entry fee's are), whether it be a physical object or something more abstract (For example, in the game the entry fee of one of the protagonist are the memories of himself being the older brother of another protagonist, like they legit dont recognize him as their brother, and just know of them as a stranger wild). The players have to survive for seven days, with missions being assigned to them each day. If they fail then they are erased, aka killed. When someone gets erased they lose their right to live and lose their entry fee forever. Players can attack enemies with pins, that im changing the function of to fit this fic.  
> This is just a bare-bones explanation of whats going on, but I hope it helps?? maybe??  
> Check out the game if you want to know more about twewy and the reapers' game, its good y'all!!

**Author's Note:**

> wooaahhh this sucks ass aaa
> 
> go to my ToA tumblr if y'all want to ask questions or want any more details: @fligshaag


End file.
